Swaillowtail on the death valley
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Une petite fic tranquille avec un peu d'humour, de la romance, du gore, et aussi de l'amitié. Si vous n'avez rien à faire venez donc lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** _Swaillowtail on the death valley_

**Rating: **T pour le moment, mais je verrais pour la suite.

**Paring:** Yamamoto/Gokudera

**Disclaimer****:** Aucuns des merveilleux personnages du tout aussi merveilleux manga/anime qu'est Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour eux ! Car Dieu seul... Euh non, même Dieu il sait pas ce que je leur ferait si je les avait u_u

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Ahem... Pour tout ceux qui lisent mes autres fics et qui attendent désespérément la suite, vous avez le droit de me jeter des ananas en mousse, des tonfas en plastiques et même des mangas en pleine tête, votre haine est totalement justifiée ! Je suis une flemmarde et j'assume totalement le fait que depuis que je suis en internat, j'écris beaucoup moins vite ! Bien sur les chapitre sont en cours, mais comme j'écris un peu d'une fic, un peu d'une autre, etc... Bin j'avance pas beaucoup beaucoup ! Tout ça pour vous dire que j'essai de faire mon maximum pour poster quelques chapitres d'autres de mes fics pendant les vacances de noël ! Je vous aime tous très fort et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire malgré mon retard !

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle ou s'était réunis les deux gardiens principaux du Vongola Decimo. Gokudera Hayato, le sulfureux gardien de la tempête et bras droit du parrain, ainsi que Yamamoto Takeshi, le gardien de la pluie au calme à toute épreuve. L'italien sentait le regard perçant du brun sur son dos, ce qui lui donnait de nombreux frissons qu'il ne pouvait contrôlé.<p>

« -Alors Gokudera, tu t'en souviens ? »

Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, ça ne lui était d'ailleurs jamais venu à l'esprit d'oublier ce jour, ce combat, cet instant ou il s'était rapproché considérablement de Yamamoto. Il fronça les sourcils. Ou voulait donc en venir le brun en lui posant cette question ?

« -Tu te souviens du combat contre Gamma ? Hé, réponds moi Gokudera. »

L'argenté se retourna pour faire face à son homologue de la pluie, ce dernier était assit sur le sofa, le regard fixé sur lui, ses prunelles mordorés cherchant une réponse dans les orbes turquoises aux nuances argentés de Gokudera.

« -Ouais j'm'en souviens. T'es content ? »

Le gardien de la pluie esquissa un doux sourire, ses paupières se plissant légèrement, il se mit à jouer avec le nœud de sa cravate, se rappelant des nombreux moments qu'il avait passé avec l'italien depuis qu'il était arriver au Japon.

Gokudera quant à lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la cicatrice qui ornait le menton du japonais. Ça aussi il s'en souvenait très bien, étant donné que c'était lui qui la lui avait faite. Il ferma les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté, comment en était-il venu à regretté d'avoir blesser le brun, lui qu'il détestait autrefois ?

**~Flash Back~**

_« -Dit Gokudera, tu crois qu'ils vont réussir ?_

_-Réussir ?_

_-Ouais, tu sais, nos versions passé, est ce qu'ils vont réussir à battre Byakuran ?_

_-Bien sûr qu'on va réussir, espèce d'abruti, et ce s'ra certainement pas grâce à ton ancien toi et ses capacités mentales de sportif décérébré._

_-Haha, t'as peut-être raison. Mais... Et si ils perdaient. Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait à ton avis, Gokudera ?_

_-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? T'm'en pose d'ces questions, tche ! De toute façon ça sert à rien d'me d'mander ça, puisqu'ils vont l'buter._

_-Ouais, t'as surement raison. Mais si... »_

_L'argenté l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en poussant un juron et se leva pour aller rejoindre le brun qui était adossé au mur. Prit d'un excès de colère passager, il frappa Yamamoto à la mâchoire. Lorsque le gardien de la pluie releva la tête, il semblait blessé intérieurement, son regard le disait clairement. Et une entaille très nette s'était dessinée à son menton, un liquide carmin gouttant jusque sur sa chemise bleue. _

_Gokudera se recula, frappé par l'expression qu'arborait le brun, jamais il n'avait vu pareil tristesse dans le regard habituellement si joyeux de Yamamoto. Il leva son poing et observa son anneau Vongola, le coin supérieur du petit bouclier qui ornait la bague avait prit une couleur cuivrée et une goutte tomba au sol. Il venait encore de fragiliser le lien qui l'unissait au gardien de la pluie._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

Ah oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Il regrettait parce qu'il avait à ce moment la faillit rompre le lien entre eux. Ce lien si puissant qu'avait instauré le brun lors du combat contre Gamma. Ce combat qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Tout d'abords car il avait faillit y perdre la vie. Ensuite, parce que Yamamoto lui avait fait prendre conscience de son véritable rôle. Et enfin, car il s'était battu aux côtés du brun.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire dos au gardien de la pluie, se retrouvant face à la fenêtre qui donnait vu sur le jardin extérieur éclairé par quelques lampadaires qui brillait dans l'obscurité du soir; et ne put empêcher une lueur mélancolique de s'installer dans son regard alors qu'il se rappelait une énième fois de cette scène qui s'était dérouler dans la forêt de Namimori, celle qu'on leur avait transmise en leur donnant les souvenirs de leurs versions passé.

**~Flash Back~**

_L'argenté fut projeter quelques mètres plus loin après s'être prit un coup de shigure kintoki donner par Yamamoto lui-même. Il n'avait bien entendu pas transformer son arme en épée, n'ayant donner qu'un simple coup de sabre en bambou, il voulait simplement lui faire prendre conscience de sa situation, et non le blessé. Gamma haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux, il décida d'observer sans attaquer. Gokudera fut le premier à réagir._

_« -Salaud ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire..._

_-Je suis venu corriger ta nature pourrie, parce que je ne peux plus tenir._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Avant de venir au Japon et de rencontrer Tsuna, tu étais un loup solitaire qui ne faisait confiance à personne. Je comprend pourquoi tu es si loyal envers le premier qui à ouvert ton cœur... Mais tu ne l'ouvres qu'à lui. Et tu ne fais plus que t'imposer à lui !_

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dit, salaud ?_

_-Un bras droit... Ne devrait-il pas être le leader des gardiens, l'homme de confiance du parrain ?Celui qui ne peut les rassembler et les tirer vers le haut ne peut assumer cette fonction ! »_

**~Fin Flash Back~**

La suite il la connaissait par cœur, elle se jouait en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Yamamoto avait voulut attaquer Gamma seul, mais il l'avait arrêter et lui avait fait tout un monologue inutile comme quoi Tsuna allait être triste si il mourrait et que c'était pourquoi le Decimo lui avait confié le brun. Et alors, ils s'étaient battus ensemble. Et même si, au final, ils avaient perdus et avaient été sauver par Hibari, ce combat les avaient rapprochés.

Gokudera sentit un corps se coller à son dos et deux bras entourés sa taille, mais il était encore trop perdu dans ses souvenirs pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud courir sur sa nuque, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du gardien de la pluie contre sa nuque, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais il ne fit aucun mouvements pour le repousser.

« -A quoi tu joues, Yamamoto ?

-Je ne joue plus. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter de jouer, Gokudera. Depuis que les combats ont dépassés l'amusement. Depuis qu'on est obliger de se battre, contraint de tuer pour survivre. J'ai arrêter de jouer, Gokudera.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses avec moi ? Hein, ça t'fais marrer ?

-J'ai jamais jouer avec toi. Tu as toujours cru que je me moquais de toi, que je m'amusais de tes réactions. Mais comment tu voulais que je réagisses ? Comment j'aurais pu faire pour que tu vois que je ne jouais pas ? Répond moi ! Dis le moi, Gokudera.

-...

-Tu vois. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas. Tu crois que c'est simple, de ressentir quelque chose de nouveau sans réussir à le comprendre ? D'essayer de le faire savoir, mais de se faire rejeter à chaque fois ? Et d'être obliger de le cacher pour éviter de souffrir encore plus ?

-Qu'est ce que tu...

-Dis le moi, vas y ! Comment j'aurais pu te le faire savoir ? Comment j'aurais pu te le dire ?

-Yama-

-Comment j'aurais pu te dire que j'avais un putain de déchirement dans le cœur quand tu m'ignorais ? Que j'avais envie de chialer quand tu souriais à Tsuna alors que moi j'avais à peine le droit à un regard ? Comment j'aurais pu, Gokudera ?

-C'est-

-T'aurais voulut que je te dise tout ce que je ressentais ? Alors je vais le faire. Regarde moi. »

Le brun obligea l'argenté à lever le visage et à le regarder. Il l'empêcha de tourner la tête en plaçant ses mains sur les joues du gardien de la tempête, puis colla son front à celui du métis. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, celui de Yamamoto tambourinant déjà dans sa poitrine depuis le début de sa tirade.

« -Je t'aime Gokudera. Je t'aime, bordel. Tu comprends ? Comment... Comment j'aurais pu... Le dire... ? Hein Gokudera... Comment ?

-... »

Le gardien de la pluie observa l'argenté, ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux et le fixait, la bouche entrouverte. Ce fut trop pour le brun qui, ne pouvant résister, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Gokudera qu'il avait si longtemps désiré. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de l'italien, allant rejoindre celle du gardien de la tempête. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'échange qui ne dura que trop peu à son goût.

L'argenté le repoussa brusquement, les joues rouges, en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il lui lança un regard noir et, avant que Yamamoto n'est pu s'excuser, la main de Gokudera claqua violemment sur sa joue droite, faisant pivoter la tête du gardien de la pluie sous l'impact. Il baissa la tête, son regard dissimulé par ses mèche brunes.

Il ne fit rien pour rattraper le métisse qui partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il savait très bien que ça devait finir comme ça. Il n'était pas fait pour Gokudera, ce dernier méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un homme aussi banal et imbécile que lui, et il le savait. Seulement il venait d'en avoir la preuve, et il savait que l'accepter serait quelque chose de plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait endurer.

L'argenté continua de courir pendant une dizaine de minutes, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Devait il être en colère envers Yamamoto de lui avoir fait ça, ou plutôt envers lui même d'avoir repousser aussi brusquement le brun ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il rejoignit rapidement le bureau de son Boss, lui seul pourrait l'aider. Il pensa brièvement que lorsque le problème serait régler, il se fracasserait la tête au sol d'avoir eut l'audace de demander son aide à son précieux Juudaime. Il reprit son souffle et se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en desserrant légèrement de son autre main sa cravate puis toqua à la porte.

Lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce et calme lui accorder la permission de pénétrer dans la pièce, il abaissa la poignée et passa la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Sawada Tsunayoshi se trouvait face à lui, assit dans le grand fauteuil, surement hors de prix, destiné au parrain Vongola. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Comment pouvait il prétendre être le bras droit de cet homme alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de régler lui même un problème de ce genre.

« -Hayato ? C'est rare que tu viennes me voir à des heures aussi tardives. Qui y à-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre travail Juudaime, d'autant plus que vous devez être exténuer.

-Ce n'est rien, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours le temps lorsqu'il s'agit de mes amis. »

Gokudera leva la tête pour observer son Boss. Ce dernier avait bien changé, il était devenu bien plus sérieux et digne d'être à la tête des Vongola au fil du temps, un véritable parrain mafieux. Les seuls choses qui n'avaient pas changé était son sourire doux, l'éclat chaleureux de ses yeux de miel, et ce don fabuleux qui lui permettait de faire confiance à n'importe qui.

Le jeune homme se leva et désigna d'une main le sofa de couleur crème disposé face à une table basse en vers ou trônait un petit aquarium richement décoré ou un évoluait gracieusement un combattant dont les nageoires possédaient de nombreuses nuances de bleu.

L'italien inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier son Boss et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, bien vite rejoins par Tsunayoshi après que ce dernier est mis son portable en mode vibreur et son téléphone fixe sur répondeur, il ne voulait pas être déranger lors de sa conversation avec son gardien de la tempête.

Une fois assit à côté de Smocking Bomb, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gokudera, le regard de ce dernier venant comme par automatisme s'ancrer à celui du parrain Vongola. A quoi bon détourner les yeux, Tsuna voulait juste l'aider après tout. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il remarqua l'incertitude et la mélancolie qui régnait dans le regard de son bras droit.

« -Hayato, que s'est-t-il passé ?

-... C'est Yamamoto.

-Que vient faire Takeshi dans l'histoire ?

-Il m'a avouer ses sentiments... Je savais pas quoi répondre. Comme il à vu que je bougeais pas, il m'a embrasser. Et je... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'l'ai gifler.

-Et tu es venu ici, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Je vois... Dis moi, Hayato, qu'as tu ressentis, quand il t'a embrasser ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, qu'est ce que ça t'as fait, ici ? »

Gokudera laissa sans aucune crainte son Boss poser sa main au niveau de son cœur, ce dernier tambourinant encore furieusement dans cage thoracique suite à ce qu'il s'était passer avec le gardien de la pluie. Le métisse essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit, mais tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, il observa de nouveau son Boss.

« -Je sais pas.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

-C'est vrai Juudaime ? Comment ?

-Pose toi cette question : Est ce que tu ressens la même chose quand c'est Takeshi, et quand c'est moi.

-Quand c'est vous... ? »

Tsuna lui sourit gentiment et l'empêcha de dire un mot de plus en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son bras droit alors qu'il fermait les paupières. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux. Puis, il repensa au baiser échanger avec Yamamoto, bien sûr son Boss embrassait merveilleusement bien, ses lèvres étaient douces, et le contact était envoutant.

Mais il n'y eut aucune accélération de son rythme cardiaque, et aucun frisson ne lui parcourut l'échine. Rien de ce qui ne s'était passer avec le gardien de la pluie ne se produisit avec le Vongola Decimo. Ce dernier rompit l'échange et sourit gentiment à son gardien qui semblait légèrement choqué, mais venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« -Maintenant, il te suffit de trouver la réponse, et de la comprendre. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour t'aider, Hayato.

-... Merci, Juudaime. »

Gokudera se leva et s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter le bureau sous le regard bienveillant de Tsuna. Il avait trouver la réponse. Il voulait être près du gardien de la pluie. Il voulait que ce dernier l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il le voulait, tout simplement. Oui, il voulait Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem... Pitié ne me tuez pas, car même si vous êtes tous très frustrés (ou alors vous vous en fiché totalement car la fic est nul, selon le point de vue hein !) et bien, si vous m'assassinez, déjà vous pourriez aller en prison et vous faire violer par un gardien de prison tout moche et poilus qui pue des pieds ! ... Enfin bref, et en plus je pourrais pas poster la suite si je meurs ! Ça serait dommage nan ? ... Nan ? Bon, bah tuez moi alors, mais laissez une petite review au moins s'il vous plait, je mange pas les gens, juste des chocapics !<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** _Swaillowtail on the death valley_

**Rating: **T

**Paring:** Yamamoto/Gokudera

**Disclaimer****:** Aucuns des merveilleux personnages du tout aussi merveilleux manga/anime qu'est Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour eux ! Car Dieu seul... Euh non, même Dieu il sait pas ce que je leur ferait si je les avait u_u

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**La ville d'Italie**: Même si je t'ai répondu par message privé, encore une fois merci pour ta longue review qui m'a beaucoup aider à finir cette partie ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que la première même si le lemon que tu attends n'est pas encore pour maintenant !

**Metempsychosis-chan**: Merci pour ta review, Lectrice-dont-j'ai-mis-trois-heures-à-savoir-comment-bien-orthographier-ton-pseudo ! Euh... Bien entendu que Yamamoto lui pardonnera ! J'aimerais pas que ça se finisse mal, et j'ai pas envie de mourir jeune =D

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Voila le deuxième chapitre ! J'suis assez fière de moi parce que je trouve que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à le publier (Contrairement à mes autres fics, et je m'excuse encore à genoux envers ceux qui les lisent et qui attende la suite !) mais il faut dire que j'ai eut de bon encouragement et que l'inspiration était au rendez vous ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Le gardien de la pluie de la dernière génération se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gardant sa main posée sur sa joue douloureuse qui devait avoir pris une jolie couleur carmine à cause de l'impact. Il était en plein débat intérieur, devait-il allez voir Gokudera pour s'excuser et dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, ou bien disparaître de son existence et ne plus jamais le revoir même si le déchirement qu'il avait dans le cœur n'en serait que plus grand.<p>

Il réfléchis puis opta pour la deuxième solution. Cependant, étant donner qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans l'argenté, il allait donner un autre sens au mot « disparaître ». Yamamoto récupéra sa veste posée sur le sofa présent dans la pièce et l'enfila rapidement. Il quitta la salle et descendit rapidement les escaliers puis sortit du Manoir Vongola implanté au Japon.

Le brun rejoignit le garage et avisa du regard sa moto garer dans un coin du grand hangar. Il se dirigea vers la bécane noire aux reflets bleutés et l'enfourcha avant de mettre le contact. Il attendit quelques secondes que le store métallique s'ouvre et tourna la poignée pour accélérer.

L'engin quitta rapidement le hangar puis la cour et, après quelques minutes de route dans la forêt entourant le Manoir, il rejoint l'autoroute et enclencha la vitesse supérieure, slalomant entre les voitures, certaines klaxonnant pour son imprudence, mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête.

Après une demi-heure de route, peut-être un peu plus, il ne savait plus, il avait abandonné toute notion du temps, il pénétra dans la cour extérieure du collège de Namimori et gara rapidement la moto dans un coin quelconque. Il descendit de la bécane et entra dans le hall du bâtiment. Il retrouva rapidement le chemin qui menait aux escaliers donnant sur le toit.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, se fichant totalement de la dégondée sur le coup. Takeshi s'approcha du grillage et l'enjamba assez facilement. Il laissa son regard descendre jusqu'à rencontré le vide, puis le sol qui semblait l'attendre sagement. Et cette fois, Tsuna ne serait pas la pour l'en empêcher comme auparavant.

Il sourit tristement en fermant les yeux, se remémorant les moments passer avec Gokudera depuis le moment ou l'italien était arriver de son pays natal à Namimori. Il rouvrit les yeux, une mélancolie infinie ancré dans ses pupilles mordorées.

Le gardien de la pluie relâcha la barrière qui l'empêchait de tomber et se stabilisa assez facilement, ayant gagné en agilité et en équilibre grâce aux nombreux entraînement de Reborn qui l'avait pris sous son aile pendant presque 10 ans avant de devoir repartir en Italie pour affaire avec diverses familles mafieuses alliées.

Alors qu'il allait relâché tout les muscles de son corps et se laisser tomber, il sentit une main l'agripper au niveau de l'épaule et le tirer violemment en arrière. Il eut quelque secondes le souffle coupé et poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque son postérieur rencontra le sol dur.

« -Si tu sautes je t'obligerais à nettoyer le sang sur le sol du collège en léchant par terre même après ta mort, espèce d'herbivore suicidaire. »

Le gardien de la pluie tourna la tête en arrière en levant le regard et esquissa un sourire gêné en se frottant la nuque, se retrouvant face à un brun asocial plutôt énervé. Il aurait du se douter que le gardien des nuages ne le laisserait pas faire. Et même si Hibari lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il aurait salit le sol, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Car malgré le fait que Kyoya était du genre à ne pas se préoccuper d'autrui, il avait finit par s'attacher aux autres gardiens, mis à part à Lambo qui était toujours aussi énervant qu'il y à dix ans. Ses relations avec les autres s'étaient grandement améliorées même si il se prenait toujours la tête avec Gokudera...

Yamamoto sentit son cœur se serrer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à quelque chose sans que cela ne revienne au sulfureux gardien de la tempête ? Il se releva et détourna le regard devant les orbes glaciales d'Hibari qui semblait avoir directement accès à ses pensées. Il releva cependant la tête en entendant une voix très aigu entonné l'hymne de Namimori.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant Hibird se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, ce dernier levant la main gauche pour lui caresser doucement le sommet du crâne. Cependant Yamamoto ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'allait dire le petit oiseau jaune qui partageait la vie de l'ex préfet depuis déjà plus de dix ans.

« -Hibari ! Hibari ! Mukuro attend ! Mukuro attend ! Kififi~ !

-Cet ananas herbivore... Je vais le... »

Le brun aux yeux mordorés se mit à rire nerveusement en se frottant la nuque de sa main droite, légèrement gêné d'avoir assister à cette scène. Même si l'envie de se moquer d'Hibari ne lui manquait pas, il préférait quand même mourir en sentant du toi que mourir mordu à mort par le gardien des nuages.

« -Dis Hibari.

-Hn ?

-Ça se passe bien avec Mukuro ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette question, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Ah ah, ouais c'est vrai... »

Yamamoto sentit le regard perçant de Hibari parcourir l'entièreté de son corps, comme si il le déshabillait du regard, ayant directement accès à son esprit. Il relâcha ses muscles tendus et soupira de soulagement en l'entendant se retourner et prendre la direction de la porte. Cependant, et c'était bien connu, Kyoya savait toujours ou frapper pour que ça fasse mal.

« -Mukuro n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus stable de cette planète, c'est même sur, et il est loin d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais contrairement à d'autre, il à au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir abandonner malgré tout les refus qu'il à essuyer, il y à sept ans. »

Yamamoto se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Hibari. Il est vrai qu'il s'était toujours demander comment Mukuro avait su conquérir le cœur du gardien des nuages, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient respectivement pas se voir en peinture quelques mois avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

Alors l'illusionniste s'était fait rejeter nombre de fois avant qu'Hibari n'accepte ? Et il n'avait pas abandonner, lui... Le brun serra les poings, s'insultant mentalement, il était pathétique, même pas capable de retenir l'homme qu'il aime de partir. Il leva le regard vers le ciel, une lueur rageuse au fond des rétines.

« -Désolé Gokudera, mais cette fois-ci je te laisserais pas faire ce que tu veux. »

Il sourit et se mit à courir pour arriver plus vite en bas des escaliers, il enfourcha sa moto d'un geste rapide et reprit sa route pour rentrer au Manoir, il devait aller voir l'argenté, persévérer. Il doubla toutes les voitures qu'il rencontra, grilla nombre de stop et une quinzaine de feu rouge, mais il s'en fichait, il devait rentrer le plus vite possible.

Gokudera frappa rageusement le mur de son poing en serrant les dents, y laissant une légère fissure. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'il parcourait le Manoir en cherchant Yamamoto, mais aucune trace du brun, et il savait que quand le gardien de la pluie était déprimé, il avait les idées noires, et ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon.

Il le savait, tout d'abord avec l'incident en quatrième, lorsqu'il avait voulut sauter du toit après s'être casser le bras. Mais également car, lors d'une mission, il y avait eut un incident que l'argenté n'oublierait jamais. En effet, ça l'avait peut-être autant marqué que Yamamoto.

**~Flash Back~**

_Le gardien de la tempête du Decimo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il était assit contre un mur à moitié en ruine, n'arrivant plus à bouger le moindre muscle de son corps, ses nerfs complètement paralysés à cause du produit que lui avait injecté son ennemi par l'intermédiaire de ses poignards, avant de l'assommé. _

_Heureusement pour lui, son organisme était assez résistant à ce genre de solutions, alors il n'en mourrait pas, mais il ne pourrait surement pas bouger avant au minimum 24 heures. Il leva les yeux en entendant un bruit d'explosion et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ce simple geste le faisant souffrir._

_A plusieurs mètres en face de lui se trouvait son partenaire pour la mission, le gardien de la pluie, ce dernier déjà gravement blessé, ayant du mal à marcher sans boiter. Il plissa les yeux, sa vue se troublant légèrement, et put voir que le brun portait une fillette d'environ quatre ou cinq ans au visage assez rond et aux cheveux blonds bouclés dans les bras, ses grands yeux bleus empli de peur._

_Il observa Yamamoto déposer l'enfant au sol puis lui dire de rester près de lui et dégainer son sabre. Il se mit en garde, près à en découdre avec les quatre mafieux qui lui faisaient face. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sa blessure au dos de la mission précédente, trois jours auparavant, ne se rouvre, le faisant s'écrouler au sol en un râle de douleur._

_Gokudera se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se fit violence pour essayer de se relever, il avait promit à son Boss qu'il ramènerait cet idiot vivant, alors il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer à son devoir de bras droit. Il jura intérieurement dans sa langue maternelle en voyant que ça ne servait strictement à rien._

_« -Le tuez pas ! Il est gentil, il à voulut aider Papa et Maman ! »_

_L'argenté écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête, la gamine s'était mise debout, entre Yamamoto et les ennemis, un bras écarté, l'autre tenant un ourson en peluche, le regard déterminé malgré le fait que son petit corps tremblait de peur, quelques larmes se formant aux coins de ses prunelles azurées._

_« -Dégage gamine, on à pas d'temps à perdre avec une morveuse comme toi._

_-Je vous laisserais pas tuer le Monsieur, bande de méchants ! »_

_Gokudera dévia légèrement son regard vers Yamamoto, ce dernier semblait cloué au sol à cause de la douleur à son dos, mais il observait également la scène, le regard complètement paniqué, et l'argenté savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait violence pour essayer de bouger ne serait-ce que les lèvres pour dire à la fillette de fuir._

_« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait les gars ?_

_-Fais en c'que tu veux, le gardien de la tempête à été achevé par Antonio, et le gardien de la pluie va pas tarder à crever vu le nombre d'entailles que j'lui est fait avec ma lame empoisonnée. _

_-Ok, je m'en charge et je vous rejoins. »_

_Deux des trois assassins quittèrent la pièce en entamant une conversation sur le bilan de leur mission alors que celui qui restait dégaina une épée courte mais bien aiguisée. Gokudera ferma les yeux en détournant le visage alors que Yamamoto écarquillait les yeux, c'était trop tard._

_La fillette n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle était déjà morte, les tripes à l'air, baignant dans le sang qui coulait il y à quelques minutes encore dans ses veines, teintant maintenant le sol de la pièce et les boucles dorées de ses cheveux d'une couleur carmine sombre. L'ourson en peluche qu'elle avait tenue contre elle durant tout ce temps gisant quelques mètres plus loin._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

L'argenté serra les poings et ferma les yeux en se remémorant l'état du brun après cette mission. Ce dernier avait passer toute une semaine enfermé dans sa chambre sans manger ni boire en répétant que c'était de sa faute si l'enfant était morte, il n'écoutait personne et ne décrochait plus son regard de la peluche qu'il avait ramener avec lui après les funérailles de la petite fille.

Il lui avait fallut deux mois pour s'en remettre complètement, mais l'argenté savait très bien que même à l'heure actuelle c'était encore d'actualité dans la mémoire. Le brun n'était pas du genre à oublié quelque chose comme ça aussi facilement. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son esprit, à l'heure actuelle ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

« -Cet abruti... »

Gokudera fourra sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais appeler le brun et de ne pas répondre quand ce dernier l'appelait. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus à hésiter. Il avait l'impression que si il ne se dépêchait pas d'avouer ses sentiments à Yamamoto, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, comme ceux de tout les gardiens, pour des raisons professionnelles. Puis il attendit, son cœur commençant à s'affoler sans la moindre raison lorsqu'il entendit que ça sonnait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.

« -Ouais ?

-T'es ou connard ?

-Gokudera ?

-Qui d'autre, 'bruti.

-Ah ah, c'est la première fois que tu m'apelles.

-Ouais j'sais. J'ai un truc à t'dire, t'es ou ? Et c'est quoi les bruits qu'j'entend derrière ?

-Les flics.

-Ah ok... QUOI ? Comment ça les flics, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?

-J'suis en route pour le Manoir la, en moto. Apparemment j'ai du griller quelques feux rouges, ah ah ! »

L'argenté se plaqua la paume de la main sur le front, le brun était vraiment désespérant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il rigolait de sa connerie. Tu parles d'un gardien à la hauteur des Vongolas. Le bras droit du Decimo sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet customisé avec des têtes de mort.

« -Tu fais honte aux Vongola, à pas respecter l'code de la route, t'sais ça ?

-Ouais, surement, mais j'ai trop envie de te voir pour ralentir.

-Hein ? Hey, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

-...

-Yamamoto ?

-...

-L'enfoiré, il à raccroché c'te connard ! »

Le gardien de la tempête fronça les sourcils en coupant la communication et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon avant de faire volte face et de se diriger dans le hall principal. Dés qu'il serait rentrer, le brun allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, foi de Smocking Bomb ! Une fois dehors, dans la cours du Manoir, Gokudera se permit de tirer une bouffée de tabac pour calmer ses nerfs chauffer à blanc.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto avait raccrocher puis accélérer d'avantage en voyant que quelques voitures supplémentaires l'avait prit en chasse. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ralentit, ce serait arrêter et aurait bien gentiment expliquer la situation aux policiers, mais la il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Il les sema rapidement en prenant quelques raccourcis que seuls les mafieux empruntaient et sourit lorsqu'il eut le Manoir en visuel.<p>

Il tourna encore un peu la poignée pour accélérer et gara l'engin dans la cours avant d'en descendre et de retirer son casque qu'il laissa tomber à terre, ne s'en préoccupant guère d'avantage, de toute façon aucun voleur de second rang n'oserait s'infiltrer chez les Vongola à moins d'être suicidaire. Il avança vers l'entrée principale, ayant repérer Gokudera directement.

Cependant il ralentit le pas en voyant que l'argenté, une cigarette aux lèvres, le fixait méchamment, regard noir à l'appui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se démonter, il déglutit et rejoint son homologue de la tempête. Une fois devant lui, il se frotta la nuque de sa main droite et déclara, un peu nerveux.

« -Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et hop, une deuxième partie de finie ! Cette fois ci, vous pouvez me tuer parce que j'ai même pas encore commencer à écrire la suite et qu'elle n'arrivera donc pas avant l'année prochaine =D *s'enfuit en courant* Je veux vivre !<strong>


End file.
